


Star Sailor

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: PAVII-verse [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, and again this is all luna's fault, possible pavii spoilers, set during a later arc of PAVII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: "Actually, dad? I....I wanna be an astronaut..."





	

Curiosity killed the cat. Danny knew this, knew it too well, even. Being curious never resulted in anything good for him.

 

Yet, here he was, sitting in front of the computer in his bedroom, Google pulled up and a search query already typed in the box.

 

He really shouldn’t.

 

But he did. Almost immediately, hundreds and hundreds of links popped up, though the one that caught his eye was a purple link, boasting the fact he’d visited over twenty times.

 

_ ‘So You Want to be an Astronaut’,  _ it read. Danny couldn’t help but feel like it was mocking him. He swallowed nervously, double-clicking the link. Without even reading the text again, he immediately hit Ctrl-F, typing in the word that haunted him ever since he was released last July.

 

_ Criminal. _

 

He bit his lip, unsure if his eyes were stinging from the harsh light of the monitor in his otherwise pitch-black room, or if it was because of tears he was unwilling to shed. Right there, typed in tiny print, were the words that sealed his fate.

 

_ “Criminal records are pretty touchy things when they’re thinking about handing you the keys to the room with all of the really important state secrets.” _

 

He rested his head on the keyboard, ignoring the insistent dinging of the Filter Keys dialogue box. Something dark and ugly laughed in the back of his mind, hissy and mocking.

  
_ “Oh, you like the stars? Well too fucking bad! You're  _ **_never_ ** _ gonna be an astronaut!” _

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
